B Mine
by Mindy C. H
Summary: Ratatouille. Colette looks upon her least favorite holiday. Rated T for being suggestive in some parts. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**B Mine**

Love was in the air at the University. It was making Colette sick. She had always detested Valentines Day. It wasn't just the flowers, the cards, the candy, or the kisses. She hated everything about it. Class was interrupted several times just because someone got a bouquet of flowers. One of the obnoxious flirts at her school would cry because her boyfriend dumped her. Couples kissed in the courtyard. The men that didn't have someone on Valentines Day were always in the mood to find someone. Colette had been a target practically her whole life. None of these things bothered her as much as one thing though. As she walked into class that day, Jacques came up to her.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Jacques asked. Colette looked at him in the eye. Something about his tone was unsettling. She knew what he wanted.

"No, I have plans." Colette said as she brushed past him.

"What, you have a date?" Jacques said with a hint of jealousy.

"No." Colette said a bit impatient. Jacques left after that. "Good riddance." She thought to herself. It was men like Jacques who bothered her the most. Pigs that thought they could control her and force her into doing something that she didn't want to take part in. No one knew this, but Colette was a proud virgin. She hoped to stay that way until she found a man that wasn't a complete bonehead. Though sometimes she felt some sort of pressure. Her whole life she had never met a guy that wasn't a total jerk. It was hard to believe for most people. She had dated plenty of guys in High School though none of them were right for her. All they cared about was their own needs. "What about _**her**_ needs?" Colette often asked herself. "What about what _**I **_want?" These kinds of questions were always brought up in her relationships. Eventually she just learned to stay away from them. That was why she had such problems with Valentines Day. That was the thing that bothered Colette the most. No one could understand. Everyone asked her the same questions upon learning she didn't like Valentines Day.

"Why, it's so romantic?"

"Do you not have someone?"

"Doesn't someone like you?" The list went on and on. Colette just stopped answering them afterwards. She went through her first class rambling inside her head about all of these things. By the time class was over she had no idea what was going on. Everyone just got up and left. As soon as she realized everyone was leaving she got up and followed. She felt foolish for not noticing her class was over. As she headed to her next class she noticed many couples together. She just walked past them as if nothing was wrong. Colette was starting to wish she had someone. "It would be nice if I did. I mean I could…." Colette cut herself off abruptly. "What am I saying? I don't need this today." She told herself. As she walked to her class she heard something behind her. At first she assumed it was just another person off to class.

"Hi Colette, can I ask you something?" Colette turned around to see Henriette. "I was just wondering if you could tell me…."

"What?" Colette said interrupting Henriette. Henriette was shy and mousy. From the looks of it, Henriette seemed terrified of Colette.

"I-I was wondering if you could tell me where Jean's dorm is. He left me a note to meet him there after class." Henriette said with a nervous tone.

"What does he want?" Colette asked slightly wondering why Jean would want Henriette to come to his dorm. Colette tried to resist the urge to tell Henriette not to go, but it was none of her business what he wanted to tell her or do to her for that matter.

"It's over by the art building." Colette said pointing over to the art building.

"Thank you, Colette."

"Why does he want you to come over to his dorm?" Colette asked with curiosity.

"He wants to give me something to use for our science class."

"I think he has more on his mind, Henriette. You can't trust Jean?"

"What else could he have on his mind?" asked Henriette.

"Never mind, his dorm is over by the art building."

"Thanks." As Henriette left Colette couldn't help, but feel as if she should've stopped her from going over to his dorm. Colette went through the rest of her day wondering if she did the right thing with Henriette.

"What's going to happen to her? Is he going to seduce her? Is Henriette aware of what Jean might do?" These questions raced through Colette's head. When she left her last class for the day she noticed Henriette. She seemed happy, but something was off. Colette rushed up to her. "What Happen? Did he attack you? Did he give you the thing or whatever for science?"

"I think I'm in love Colette." said Henriette happily. Colette looked at Henriette with disbelief. She didn't want to say anything to ruin Henriette's mood.

"Are you sure? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you about it sometime Colette." Henriette said as she walked away. Colette's mind raced with wild thoughts of what could've happened to Henriette on this dreadful day. It had been some Valentines Day. She just wanted to rest for a while. When she got inside her dorm building and up to her room she noticed that something was lying next to her door. As Colette got closer she noticed that it was a bouquet of roses with a note on it. She grabbed the flowers and ran inside her room. The first thing she did was read the card.

"Dear Colette, I can't stop thinking about you. You're everywhere. I wake up and see your beautiful face. In my dreams I make love to you all day. Please, b mine. Love, Your secret admirer. Colette read it again and again. She had mixed feelings about the whole letter. She felt flattered and angry at the same time. She wanted to find out who wrote the letter. It wasn't signed so it would be difficult to find out who it was, besides she wasn't sure if she wanted to know who wrote this. She put the card in her dresser. She couldn't stop thinking about Jacques, Henriette, and the letter. The day was almost over. When it was done it wouldn't matter any more. She went to sleep anxious for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me know if you think this should be rated M. I just want to know what you think. There will be one or two more chapters. after this.**

**Six Years Later**

Another Valentines Day had come around. She was at twenty-six, the youngest member of the kitchen at Gusteau's. She had been working at Gusteau's for almost a full year. Gusteau had passed away just a year ago. Right before she joined the kitchen. She had gotten the chance to meet him, but she still wish she could've gotten the chance to work under him and not Gusteau's snooty sous chef. Valentines Day was still something that truly bothered her. Tons of couples were coming to Gusteau's today. Horst, the present sous chef, told her that it was like this every year. A lot of the staff was leaving early today for they had their own things to do on this horrid holiday.

"They can only have _one _thing planed tonight." Colette thought to herself. She was a loner in the kitchen. She was the least experienced of all the chefs and she was the only female. She knew they were all laughing at her behind her back. "None of these obnoxious men appreciate my contributions to the kitchen." She often thought to herself. During her time her she had felt truly degraded. Some of her fellow chefs had even made a few passes at her. She hated it when she was attending the university and she hated it even more now. It seemed like all of the other chefs weren't interested in her today. "They must all of dates." She thought. She wondered what women in her right mind would even want to date _any_ of these men. Colette was sickened by the thought. Colette had experienced a few sex adventures (which she still couldn't believe). All of these relationships had failed miserably after the first month. No man could even stand her. Colette was no longer a proud virgin. She was a shamed ex-lover. Her attempts to stay clear of relationships had failed. Colette started to feel love starved and desperate. It wasn't hard for men to try and take control over her which is exactly what they did. It may have been sex, but it wasn't love. As she watched all of the couples walking in and out of Gusteau's she started to feel love starved again. She would occasionally look out the doors of the kitchen and watch the lovers.

"We have an excellent foie gras." said Mustafa. As the couple ordered and Mustafa left Colette noticed the couple embracing. She looked away. She got that feeling again. She was starving in a gourmet kitchen full of food. As the day went on she kept getting that feeling. Colette wanted it to go away. The day went on and on and on.

"Do you have anything planed today?" Horst asked her.

"No." Colette said quietly. "Why?"

"It just seems like you want to this day to be over. You'd think a girl with your looks could get a date in thirty seconds."

"Excuse me?" Colette said a bit insulted.

"Never mind, just have a good night." Horst said guiltily. Horst wondered why Colette would be insulted. He just gave her a complement.

The clock in the kitchen read nine thirty. It was about time to leave. Colette changed into her casual clothing and left. She got on her Vespa and took off in a flash. As soon as she got into her flat she fell on the couch. She was sore all over. It was a long day. She went into her bathroom to take a nice, long, hot bath. As she sat her tub she thought about the events that took place today. Colette slowly took her hand and placed it in the water. She felt some what guilty, but she couldn't take it any more.


End file.
